Specter Tales
by Specter 7
Summary: A series of one-shots about crazy pranks, mishaps, and tales of the Specters on The Ghost. Come on, with all of these kids on The Ghost, there's bound to be crazy stories to tell! Please rate and review!
1. Ezra's New Lightsaber

Ezra had just build his first lightsaber and everyone watched him turn it on and wave it around. The blue color of his lightsaber matched his eyes exactly.

"Wow...," Ezra said in awe as he continued to wave it around.

"It's quite unique," Kanan commented.

"So when can I use it?" Ezra asked.

"Well, you definitely need training before using it in combat," Kanan replied. "Well, unless you want to cut off a leg or something."

Kanan saw the annoyed look on Ezra's face.

"Well, why don't we take the day off. My gift to you," Kanan said.

"Really? Thanks, master!" Ezra smiled.

Hera pulled Kanan aside in the cockpit. She closed the doors and took a seat beside Kanan.

"Kanan, are you sure we should let Ezra keep his lightsaber?" Hera asked.

"Well, it is his lightsaber," Kanan said.

"And you're going to trust him with it?" Hera asked.

"Um...well...maybe I should lay down some rules," Kanan suggested.

"You think? Have you met Ezra?" Hera sarcastically said.

"Alright, alright!" Kanan sighed. "I'll go lay down some rules. I promise you, nothing will go wrong!"

"Sabine and I are going into the market for food tonight. I better not see a single dent in this ship when I come back!" Hera said.

Kanan and Hera traveled down the hall.

"Alright. I promise!" Kanan laughed.

Kanan walked into the meeting room where Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper were.

"Hey, Ezra. Hera and Sabine are going out into the market, and Hera literally said that he would kill me if there's a single dent in this ship, so until further notice, you can't use your lightsaber," Kanan said. "I'm going to meditate."

Ezra sighed. There goes his evening plans.

_****Time Skip****_

"What happened here?" Hera shouted as she and Sabine stood in shock with baskets of food.

"Yea! You guys have got a lot of explaining to do!" Sabine agreed.

The inside of the ship was a complete mess. There were burn marks engraved in the metal and everything was out of place. There were small holes in the doors and a few burn marks on the floor. Some parts of Kanan, Ezra, and Zeb's armor were a bit burned away. Kanan, Ezra, and Zeb all lain on the couch in the meeting room, each exhausted as Chopper made a series of noises.

"Why don't you ask the kids?" Kanan asked as he caught his breath and gestured over to Zeb, Chopper, and Ezra.

Zeb and Ezra gave weak smiles as Chopper made a variety of noises.

"Okay, we can explain!" Ezra said.

"Yea...," Zeb awkwardly chuckled and scratched the back of his head, still with a weak smile on his face.

_****Flashback****_

Zeb and Ezra returned to their cabin. Zeb, as usual, was trying to fall asleep. Ezra laid on his back and felt the handle of his lightsaber in his hands. He began to press the on/off button and watched as the beam came in and out of his vision. The noise began to iritate Zeb.

"Kid, if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to break that lightsaber...then you!" Zeb threatened.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Ezra smirked.

As Ezra leaped down from his bunk, he turned his lightsaber on and Zeb pushed him away. The lightsaber destroyed part of their roof. Zeb and Ezra looked up a split second before commencing their fun and games. Ezra raced into the hallway past Chopper, and Zeb brought Chopper into the fight. The gang loudly ran past Kanan's door. He was meditating.

"Kid!" Zeb angrily shouted.

Kanan could hear the three from outside of his door.

"Oh, the kids are just up to their normal shenanigans. Don't become unfocused," Kanan told himself, still meditating.

More loud and agitating footsteps and shouting was created. Chopper grabbed Ezra's lightsaber and was burning the walls of The Ghost.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand!" Ezra shouted a bit worried.

"Ya think, kid?" Zeb sarcastically shouted back. "The droid has the lightsaber and is destroying the entire ship!"

Kanan tried more and more to focus and not to notice the distractions, but it became unbearable.

"It's becoming very hard to stay focused!" Kanan screamed, trying to tell the boys and droid to shut up.

The kids were in the meeting room as Chopper was threatening Zeb and Ezra. Ezra tried to make a diversion by running around Chopper, but the droid saw him and nearly cut Ezra's armor with the lightsaber. Zeb tried to run past Chopper, but was caught. Then Kanan came in and the doors closed behind him. Zeb kicked Chopper and the lightsaber flew out of Chopper's reach. Kanan ducked as the lightsaber penetrated the door. The lightsaber turned off and Chopper rushed over to grab the handle. Kanan walked over to Zeb and Ezra.

"Will you two tell me what is going on? You all ruined my meditation time!" Kanan shouted.

"Kanan, watch out!" Ezra shouted as he pushed Kanan away as Chopper swung the lightsaber, hitting the table.

Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan looked at each other and nodded. All of them began to attack Chopper. Ezra and the two others split up and chased Chopper through the halls of The Ghost. Ezra found Chopper in Sabine's room. He began to dodge attacks and saw the burned walls of Sabine's room. He chased Chopper around her room and then ran into her paint supply, which spilled all over the ground.

"Karabast!" Ezra shouted.

Ezra tried to grab Chopper again, but only succeeded in burning one of the sides of Sabine's bed. Then one of her graffiti pictures was burned. Chopper ran past Ezra and back into the meeting room. After fifteen minutes of chaos, Kanan finally retrieved the lightsaber and each of them caught their breath.

_****Present Day Time****_

"So, that's what happen," Zeb finished.

"Mm-hm...," Hera said. "Well, as punishment for all four of you, you all will fix every dent and burn in this ship and then...maybe when you're all finished, Sabine and I will make you all some food. Get started!"

"Hey, but this wasn't my fault!" Kanan said as Hera passed him, going into her room.

"Yea...says the guy who promised her nothing would go wrong," Sabine sarcastically said back, then left.

Kanan and all the boys began to start their work as Zeb and Ezra exchanged punches and kicked Chopper. Sabine walked back into her room to paint.

"Ezra, what did you do to my room?" She screamed angrily.

Ezra's eyes opened wide and he raced onto the plains of Lothal as Sabine chased him.

_Fin_


	2. Paint Jobs

Ezra is going to get a surprise when he wakes up..., Sabine thought to herself, No one messes with my paint except me! She began to gather the rest of her paint into an explosive and then finished making the bomb. It's been a day since the lightsaber incident and Sabine wasn't finished with Ezra yet. Even after chasing him out fifteen miles out into the plains of Lothal and lightly beating him. It was early the next morning and she decided to go and buy some more paint to hide her prank.

"Hera! I'm going into town for some more paint. I'll be back soon," Sabine said.

"Alright!" Hera shouted back.

Sabine was definitely going out to buy more paint, but she was also going to set off the bomb. She snuck into Ezra and Zeb's room, where she saw Zeb about to walk out.

"Sabine? What are you doing out here?" Zeb asked.

"I'm going to prank Ezra for messing up my room," Sabine replied.

"As long as you don't get any of my things covered in paint, then go ahead," Zeb said.

Sabine and Zeb traded places and the doors closed. Sabine carefully placed the bomb next to Ezra's head and then left, holding the detonator in her hand. She left the room and smirked.

"Ezra Bridger, you're life is about to get a little more colorful," Sabine said.

"Hey, didn't you say you were going out for paint?" Hera asked.

"Yea, I'm actually going after breakfast," Sabine replied.

"Is the kid still sleeping?" Kanan asked.

"Yea," Sabine answered. "Don't wake him up, though. I have a surprise that Zeb and Chopper will enjoy."

Kanan and Hera's expressions changed.

"What are you going to do to him?" Zeb asked.

"This," Sabine replied. "3...2...1!"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and Ezra came out of his room. Everyone began to try to hold back their laughter as Ezra walked out of the hallway, coughing.

"What was that?" He asked Sabine.

"Nothing...just your alarm," Sabine answered.

Zeb bursted into laughter when he saw Ezra. Ezra's hair was all colorful. Some strands were red, others were pink. Then there a few strands that were a bright green, blue, black, and purple. The majority of it was orange.

"Kid, look at yourself!" Zeb said.

Ezra raced up to the refrigerator and saw his reflection. He gasped. He quickly calmed himself and turned to Sabine.

"Okay...I deserved that," he said.

"You sure did!" Sabine agreed.

Ezra began to ruffle his hair and noticed it was very stiff with the paint in it.

"Ugh! This stuff washes out, right?" Ezra asked.

"Yea, of course!" Sabine replied as Ezra turned back to the refrigerator.

Then she turned to the rest of the crew and mouthed "no".

* * *

><p>Readers,<p>

I noticed that a lot of you wanted another chapter, so here it is! I would make it like they're on FaceBook, but we're not allowed to have any chat formats. Plus I'm pretty sure the rebels don't have phones...or Internet...or know of social networking... Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to **review**, **comment**, **rate**, **favorite**, **suggest**, and **vote** for more updates! Thanks!

Specter 7


	3. Retaliation

A week after Ezra became rainbow-haired, he came up with a plan to get revenge on Sabine. Since she always has her paints neatly in a basket, color coded, Ezra would sneak into her room when she wasn't looking and switch all the labels, so when Sabine goes to use the paint, she'll use the wrong color!

Sabine went out with Zeb to get some food and supplies for their upcoming mission. This was the perfect time for Ezra to get his revenge. As usual, he snuck into her room and switched the labels on her paint cans. Then he left to go train with Kanan.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Chopper, what should I paint today? Oh! How about a picture of Ezra when I dyed his hair!" Sabine exclaimed.<p>

Chopper made some noises in agreement.

She began to get busy and grabbed a can. When she began to paint Ezra's orange outfit, it came out as pink! She knew Ezra did this. She was nettled and now wanted some revenge. She knew that Ezra would be returning from training soon, so she crept into Zeb and Ezra's room and laid a large paint bomb in the center. She smirked and ran to hide because she saw Ezra coming. She hid in her room and when she heard the doors open and close, she pressed the detonator.

"Ah!" Zeb shouted.

She was shocked, but then remembered that Zeb was taking a nap when she put the bomb in there. She opened the doors and saw Ezra. Then Zeb appeared with a bright pink all over him. Ezra began to laugh.

"Sorry, Zeb, that was meant for Ezra for switching the labels on my paint!" Sabine said.

"Well, that's for dying my hair!" Ezra argued.

"And this is for both of you!" Zeb angrily yelled.

Now, Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine were running all over The Ghost hiding from one another.

"The kids must be having fun," Hera said as she watched Sabine run by.

"How can you tell?" Kanan asked.

"Have you met them? They're all pranksters," Hera replied.

"I don't know, I just get the feeling like they're all going to kill each other," Kanan sighed.

Ezra ran past them with Sabine on his tail.

"Ezra, I'm going to kill you!" Sabine shouted.

Then Zeb ran behind Sabine.

"Not if I kill you first!" Zeb yelled from behind.

"Good times...," Kanan smiled.

"Yup, everything's in order!" Hera agreed.


	4. Not Just for Kids

Kanan angrily marched into the cockpit where Hera was and sat down.

"Woah! Calm down there!" Hera said. "No one will be kicking my ship because they're angry."

"The kids have gone too far with pranks! They dyed by my outfit pink and yellow!" Kanan shouted as he showed Hera.

"Yikes...," Hera muttered. "I could try and wash them out for you."

"Thanks," Kanan sighed.

Hera began to run some diagnostics to The Ghost to make sure everything was running well after a recent aerial battle. She laid her hand on the green button, but nothing happened. She sighed and pressed it again. Hera walked over to the control panel, when suddenly, a paint bomb exploded. Hera, and a small portion of The Ghost's interior, was now blue. Hera opened her eyes and wiped the paint off of her. (Well, she tried.)

"Okay, Hera, calm down. No one is going to be kicking your ship if they're angry," Kanan teased.

"I want revenge," Hera calmly said. "You with me?"

"Revenge? That's not the Jedi way," Kanan said, then paused. "Keep talking!"

* * *

><p>"Come here, Zeb, I'm going to clean your bo-rifle!" Ezra angrily shouted as he ran after Zeb.<p>

All the sudden, Ezra was caught in a paint explosion and was turned red.

"Sabine!" Ezra yelled as he targeted her.

Hera and Kanan quickly looked out into the battlefield. Kanan walked out into the hallway and dropped a credit. He signaled to Chopper to get the detonator ready. Kanan walked a few steps ahead and dropped a metal can of paint on the ground. He then signaled to Hera to prepare the detonator. Lastly, he walked a few more steps and dropped a small piece of a TIE fighter on the ground.

"Specter one to Specters two and three, are we ready?" Kanan asked.

Hera and Chopper replied, "yes".

* * *

><p>"Hey! A paint can!" Sabine smiled as she picked it up.<p>

"Hey! A piece of a TIE fighter!" Ezra exclaimed as he took it.

"Hey! A credit!" Zeb shouted as he swiped it off the ground.

Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine were all distracted.

"Go!" Kanan shouted.

Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra each looked up, ready to prank each other when they were each zapped by their newly collected items. They all watched as Hera, Chopper, and Kanan appeared.

"What just happened?" Ezra asked.

"Ha! We pranked you kids!" Hera replied.

"It's payback for what you all did to us," Kanan added.

Chopper made a few noises and mechanically laughed. Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb all looked at each other and nodded.

"Get 'em," Sabine ordered.

Zeb and Ezra began to chase Kanan and Chopper as Sabine chased a blue Hera. The Ghost was in a full out prank war.


	5. Washing the Dishes

"Zeb! Ezra! Chopper! You guys are on dish duty tonight. Sabine, Kanan, and I are going on a walk," Hera shouted from the ramp.

"Okay," Zeb glumly said.

"Get to it!" Kanan yelled.

Zeb sighed and walked back into the kitchen where Ezra and Chopper were. Zeb grabbed the towel and thew it at Ezra.

"Come on, kid, we've got dishes to do," Zeb said.

"Ugh! Do we have to?" Ezra whined as he reluctantly walked up to Zeb's side and began to pour water.

"Chopper, you're on duty too," Zeb said as he handed Ezra a wet dish to dry.

Zeb would wash, Ezra would dry, and Chopper would put all the dishes was well, until the very last dish. Zeb was getting happy that they only had one dish left and began to get mischievous. He took the faucet and sprayed Ezra.

"Hey!" Ezra shouted as the water stopped.

He grabbed the faucet and sprayed Zeb.

"Kid!" Zeb angrily growled.

Thus began the water war... Zeb and Ezra began to playfully fight with each other. Then Chopper joined in. He snuck up behind both of them and shocked them both. The water was all over them, so it hurt a lot more than expected...

* * *

><p>"That was nice!" Kanan smiled as the three rebels approached The Ghost.<p>

Kanan was the first to walk up onto the ship and then slipped and fell. Hera looked up and saw a waterfall. After making their way back up into the kitchen, everyone was soaking wet. Sabine saw that Chopper was on the table and Zeb and Ezra were fighting in the water and chasing each other.

"Oh great...," Sabine sighed.

"I'll go get the pump...," Hera plainly said.

"Ugh! Not again...," Kanan rolled his eyes at Zeb and Ezra.

"We should've known to not leave the kids alone on The Ghost...again," Sabine said.

Zeb and Ezra gave weak smiles as they stood up from the pool of water.

"He started it!" They simultaneously shouted, then pointed at each other.

Kanan sighed and began to pace with his head in his hands.


	6. Lasats and Droids Don't Mix

Kanan and Ezra were away for a couple days doing another Jedi test. So that meant, Kanan and Ezra wouldn't be involved in any of the crew's shenanigans. Hera and Sabine were in the cockpit when a small siren went off.

"What is it?" Sabine asked, looking for the button that was blinking.

"Something went wrong after The Phantom disconnected," Hera replied, then pointed towards a monitor. "Look, something must've gotten torn off."

"Let's send Zeb and Chopper out to fix it," Sabine suggested.

Zeb heard the conversation from outside and he began to run towards the ramp to escape. He was really hoping that he wouldn't have to do anything this weekend. Especially with Chopper. Zeb and Chopper's relationship recently had increased in tension...a lot. Zeb was about to make it, but a Mandalorian was standing in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sabine asked.

"Uh...outside?" Zeb replied.

"Oh, we don't think so...," Hera said from behind, with Chopper by her side. "You and Chopper are going to fix The Phantom before Kanan and Ezra get back! Got it?"

"Yes...," Zeb sighed.

Chopper made a bunch of noises and then ran off to the roof of The Ghost. Zeb trailed behind.

"He's not betting on my droid again...," Hera muttered.

"Yea, and I'm not going to be happy if we run into that guy again...," Sabine agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Why do we even trust you two?" Hera shouted as Sabine and she stared at the mess on the ship.<p>

"Oh my...," Sabine trailed off. "What happened here?"

"Uh...technical difficulties," Zeb weakly laughed.

"Tell us what happened," Hera ordered.

"Okay, so this is what happened...," Zeb started.

* * *

><p>Zeb walked onto the roof of The Ghost and saw Chopper. He watched Chopper reconnect wires.<p>

"Uh...Chopper isn't that wire supposed be connected to that wire?" Zeb questioned.

Chopper made some noises and then shocked Zeb for questioning him. Zeb lost his temper and began to attack Chopper. They'd both failed to notice that they were wrecking the ship.

"The next time we have you two work on anything, we're going to need to supervise you both!" Sabine said.

"No kidding!" Hera agreed.

"Specter one to Ghost, Specter six and I are coming into land," Kanan announced over his comm.

"Oh no!" Hera gasped.

"Hurry, up! Do something!" Sabine shouted.

Zeb and Chopper sprung up and began to connect wires. Hera and Sabine jumped down and threw up scraps of metal that fell from The Ghost from when Kanan and Ezra left.

* * *

><p>A few minutes away from The Ghost, Ezra and Kanan were about to reconnect to The Ghost. Ezra could barely see the ship. Correction. Couldn't see the ship. Kanan was preparing the ship to reconnect. He was pressing buttons as The Phantom's wings closed.<p>

"Hm...I don't think we should land," Ezra said.

"Why?" Kanan asked as he turned his head.

"Because of that!" Ezra yelled.

Kanan turned back and saw Zeb, Chopper, Hera, and Sabine trying to make last minute modifications.

"Ah!" Ezra and Kanan shouted in terror.

Kanan swerved to the right and nearly crashed, landing on Lothal. Kanan and Ezra were both breathing heavily staring out from The Phantom. Kanan lowered the ramp and they walked out, still shocked. The rest of the crew embraced them in hugs.

"What was going on here? We told you we were landing!" Kanan shouted.

"Ask Zeb and Chopper," Sabine said.

* * *

><p>After a long story-telling session, Kanan and Ezra sat in the kitchen. They were utterly exhausted.<p>

"I'm going to take a nap," Ezra said.

"Wait," Kanan interjected.

"What?" Ezra inquired.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but right now, you're my favorite," Kanan replied.

Ezra thought for a moment.

"It feels nice," Ezra nodded and smiled.

"Don't get used to it...," Kanan sighed.

* * *

><p>Readers,<p>

Thanks so much for reading "Specter Tales". Don't forget to drop your comments in the comments section and vote for more updates! Thanks so much for the continuous support!

Specter 7, out!


	7. The Master

"So...Sabine...you know I always appreciate you," Ezra told her.

"I know...I know...," she trailed off.

Ezra sighed and watched as she left him. Kanan put his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"What is it, Kanan?" Ezra asked, quite irriated.

"I can help you," Kanan replied.

"Yea...right...," Ezra said.

"No, really! I am a master of love," Kanan smirked.

"I can't...I just don't see that...," Ezra looked up at his master.

"Trust me, Ezra, you have much to learn from me!" Kanan teased and left.

Ezra watched as Kanan left, but he changed his mind before Kanan disappeared into the ship.

"Wait! Fine...teach me," Ezra gave in.

* * *

><p>"So, all I have to do is talk to her?" Ezra asked. "Should I just start with something simple, like...'I like your outfit!'"<p>

"She wears the same outfit everyday!" Kanan argued.

"Oh, well, what's your method?" Ezra said.

"Watch and learn, young padawan," Kanan teased.

Hera walked into the kitchen to grab something when Kanan approached her.

"Hey," Kanan said.

"Hey," Hera replied.

"So has the beautiful captain come up with another amazing plan?" Kanan asked.

"Uh...that's not my job!" Hera rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh..right...," Kanan muttered.

Hera laughed for a second before smirking and exiting the kitchen. Ezra snickered and watched as his master returned.

"Great lesson, master!" Ezra laughed.

Kanan sighed and left as Ezra continued to chuckle.

"Great lesson, master!" Ezra laughed.


	8. The Tooka Cat

Today was a special day. There were no missions, no imperial attacks, and everyone was happy in The Ghost. They were technically on vacation because the Empire was dealing with some...problems that they caused. Right now, the definition of "problems" is a huge bomb Sabine made to make a huge amount of the Empire's star destroyers and TIE fighters malfunction, explode, and get dyed a various amount of colors. Yay for the rebels! Correction, almost everyone was happy. Zeb was in more of an agitated state. Of course, there's always a reason why Zeb isn't happy.

* * *

><p>Earlier today, the entire Ghost crew were in the nearby market. There were many things that everyone needed. Hera needed some more spare parts for Chopper and her ship. Kanan needed some more armor, since his was recently dismantled in a fight with some stormtroopers and the Inquisitor. Sabine, obviously, needed more paint. Zeb was looking for some more spare bolts and washers for his bo-rifle. Ezra was just hoping to steal some more things from the Empire.<p>

"Alright everyone, meet up here in precisely one hour. Got it?" Kanan said.

Everyone replied by either saying "yes", "yea", just nodding their heads, or by a long string of sassy mechanical noises. Everyone deserter Kanan quickly. Kanan sighed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Ezra ran out into the plains, near his tower, when he heard rustling in the grass behind him. He stopped and waited for the noise again. Apparently it was just his imagination. He continued to walk to his tower and then he heard the noise again. This time, he turned around.<p>

"Hello?" He shouted.

Ezra took a few steps closer and then saw the tops of the grass and heard the noise run away. He chased it quickly.

"Zeb, if you're trying to prank me, you are so - ," Ezra threatened, but then stopped when he saw his follower.

It was a tooka cat. Ezra used the force and connected with the animal. He found out the cat was male, alone, and had no family. However, the cat already seemed to be connected with Ezra. The cat playfully scratched Ezra's leg and meowed. Ezra looked down and picked up the animal and held it in his arms.

"Hey...you're kind of cute!" Ezra exclaimed as he petted the cat.

The cat was mainly a dark chocolate brown, but had a few beige streaks of fire across its back and tail and a beige circle on its right eye.

"I like you!" Ezra smiled. "I'll name you...Shadow! What do you think of that?"

The cat meowed in reply.

* * *

><p>"Kanan! Sabine!" Ezra shouted as he carried in his new pet.<p>

The two specters turned and round and looked at Ezra...and his new pet. Ezra explained to them how he found his cat. Kanan and Sabine smiled when they saw the tooka cat.

"I'm named him Shadow!" Ezra said. "Can I keep him?"

"It's fine with me," Kanan replied.

"Same here! I bet Shadow would like a few extra colors painted on him!" Sabine agreed.

"There is no way I'm going to let you paint Shadow!" Ezra exclaimed as Shadow somehow nodded.

"Well, Shadow seems really connected to you. There's no way Hera would deny this!" Kanan smiled.

The three specters and Shadow walked to their meeting spot where they saw Hera and Chopper. Ezra showed Hera his cat.

"Can I keep him?" Ezra asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure!" Hera answered.

Chopper responded "no" with a bunch of negative noises.

"Too bad, Chopper! It's four against one!" Sabine said. "Even if Zeb disapproves, Ezra still gets to keep his pet."

"Yes!" Ezra celebrated.

Zeb walked up with a small bag full of extra parts. He stopped and stared at Ezra from a distance. Shadow glared at Zeb.

"Uh...is that a tooka cat?" Zeb asked.

"Sure is! And I get to keep him!" Ezra replied.

"It looks...strange," Zeb muttered.

Apparently, Shadow heard him. He leaped out of Ezra's arms and began to attack Zeb.

"Woah! Calm down Shadow! Zeb isn't an enemy...he's a...team mate," Ezra said.

Shadow looked back at Ezra and walked to him. He jumped back up into Ezra's arms and glared at Zeb as he got up. The crew returned to The Ghost and Ezra brought Shadow into the kitchen. Shadow sat and waited on the table and didn't attack Andy of the team mates. Well, at least until Zeb came along. Shadow pounced on Zeb again and he fell with Shadow clawing at his face. Chopper made a few noises.

"Chopper now approves of Shadow!" Sabine translated.

"Ezra!" Zeb roared as Shadow returned to the table.

"What? I didn't attack you!" Ezra said.

"Then why does he keep on attacking me?" Zeb angrily asked.

"I don't know! Maybe he just doesn't like you, Ezra replied.

* * *

><p>The crew has been on the ship an hour and Zeb had been attacked by Shadow at least seven times-not including the first two. No one knew why Zeb was the only one being attacked. Only when Ezra tells Shadow to not attack, will he not attack. Zeb went to sleep, as well as all the other members of The Ghost. Ezra and Shadow were the only two awake. Ezra was petting Shadow while gazing up at the stars.<p>

"Good job attacking Zeb, Shadow!" Ezra complimented his cat.

Shadow meowed.

"Oh, he deserved it! Especially after what he did to me last week!" Ezra told Shadow.

Shadow meowed again, but in a monotonous way.


	9. Kanan's Life Lesson 1

"Ugh! Ezra still hasn't waken up and it's already noon!" Kanan told Hera.

"Well, don't whine to me about it! Do something!" Hera exclaimed. "You know...do one of your life lessons."

"You're right!" Kanan agreed. "Do you have a bucket, ice, and water?"

"I don't know, captain, do we?" Hera sarcastically asked.

Kanan raced out of the cockpit and into the storage area. He quickly acquired some items.

* * *

><p>"Ezra! Wake up!" Kanan yelled from outside. "We have Jedi training!"<p>

"Okay, just a second!" Ezra drowsily replied.

Kanan opened the door and snuck in. He approached the sleeping Ezra and then tossed the bucket. Ezra and Zeb screamed. Both of them were soaking wet.

"Wow, Hera was right...lessons are fun to teach!" Kanan exclaimed.

"Kanan? Why did you do that?" Ezra asked.

"Yea, you've got a lot of explaining to do," Zeb growled.

"Hera suggested to me that I wake you up by teaching you a lesson! It worked!" Kanan replied.

Ezra and Zeb looked at each other.

"Get him," Zeb ordered.

* * *

><p>"Hera! You said teaching Ezra a lesson would be a great idea!" Kanan shouted as he ran by her and Sabine.<p>

"Yea. Teach a lesson! Not pour a bucket of ice cold water on Zeb and Ezra!" Hera laughed.

Ezra and Zeb raced past the girls as they hunted down Kanan.

"Kanan!" Zeb yelled.

"Oh, another great fail from Kanan!" Sabine sighed.

"When will he learn?" Hera smiled as they watched the boys chase after each other.

"He won't!" Sabine said as she left for her room.

Kanan raced up to Hera.

"Help me!" Kanan pleaded.

"This is more of a human and Lasat problem. Not a Twi'lek thing!" Hera turned him down.

Hera walked back to her cockpit as Kanan was tackled by Zeb.


	10. That Flair

**(A/N: To get ready for the sequel ["New Forces"] of "Vulnerable to the Force", I decided to make a special chapter of this book with Thalia Flair in it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!)**

"So...Thalia...how long have you known Kanan?" Hera asked.

"Not long. Like...five years," she simply replied.

Awkward silence filled the room as everyone waited for Kanan and Ezra to return from a small Jedi lesson.

"So, do you like Tooka cats?" Zeb curiously asked.

"Um...they're alright. They're nice and fuzzy," Thalia answered.

"Good, will you take ours?" Zeb asked holding Shadow up in front of Thalia.

"Zeb!" Hera exclaimed.

"Uh...no thanks. I don't have room on my ship," Thalia smiled.

Zeb's ears dropped down in sadness since he couldn't get rid of Ezra's pet. Right then, Kanan and Ezra returned.

"Oh my force! Thank goodness you guys are back!" Thalia exclaimed. "We were beginning to think that the imperials caught you two!"

"They almost did," Kanan laughed.

Hera and Kanan began to discuss their next mission. Zeb returned to his room to sleep. Sabine and Thalia remained seated.

"So...Thalia...how have you been?" Ezra flirted.

"Well...up until right now...pretty good!" Thalia said, trying to get away from Ezra.

Sabine started laughing at Thalia's sarcasm.

"What about you Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"What she said," Sabine snickered.

But that didn't stop him. Ezra took a seat in between the two girls and put his arm around both of them.

"What are you trying to do?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing...," Ezra lied as Sabine sighed.

Thalia looked over at Sabine.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sabine asked.

"You know it!" Thalia smiled.

The two girls leaned on each side of Ezra and kissed him. Ezra froze like a statue as Thalia and Sabine stepped away from each other.

"So...what are you going to do now Ezra?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know...," Ezra replied, still in shock.

Everyone on The Ghost laughed, even Chopper!

* * *

><p><em>Specter 7<em>: Don't forget to check out "New Forces" coming out this Sunday! I hope you all vote, comment, and follow for more updates! Thanks for reading!

_Thalia Flair_: Oh! And don't forget to check out my friend Indigo Star and the interview I did with Specter 7 at the end of "Vulnerable to the Force"!

_Ezra Bridger_: Or to read some of Specter 7's other Fanfictions of us, like "Back From the Past"!

_Zeb Orrelios_: Or "The Grazing"!

_Kanan Jarrus_: Zeb, don't mention that book. That book freaks me out.

_Specter 7_: That was the intention Kanan...

_Sabine Wren_: Hey, can you write a chapter about me and some explosives?

_Specter 7_: Of course!

_Hera Synullda_: And don't forget Chopper and I!

_Chopper_: Yes! Don't forget the droids!

_Specter 7_: Alright! Enough, enough, enough! I will make sure I get every single member of the crew! Just don't forget about the sequel!

_Thalia Flair_: Seriously...don't forget it!


	11. Fireworks and Nangle

"Hey, where's Sabine?" Ezra asked as he walked out into the kitchen as Shadow followed him.

"She's in her room making some more explosives," Kanan replied.

They looked at the door of Sabine's room and saw flashes of light shine through the cracks and a loud: "Yes! They work!" Hera walked past Sabine's room and approached Kanan. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a faint sizzle coming from the hallway. Shadow meowed in shock and jumped up onto the table.

"Uh...what's Sabine doing?" Hera asked.

"She's making some explosives for the new year," Kanan answered. "She and Zeb made some deal."

Then they began to make their way to the cockpit. Shadow remained curled up in a fuzzy, warm ball on the kitchen counter.

"I'll be back soon, Shadow!" Ezra petted the cat.

* * *

><p>"Yes! They work!" Sabine exclaimed.<p>

"Good! Now can I take the goggles off?" Zeb asked.

"Sure," Sabine replied.

Sabine had ordered Zeb to wear protective goggles from the blinding light created when making the explosives. She had just finished making the last explosive.

"So...what do we do now?" Zeb questioned.

"We wait until night," Sabine said. "That's when the explosives will look the best."

"So, are you sure we can get back at him?" Zeb asked.

"Well...we might need some extra help. Let's tell him," Sabine said.

Zeb sighed and walked up to the door, but made sure that it didn't open. Hera, Ezra, and Kanan were on their way to the cockpit. It would be a great time to get him in their. Zeb opened the door after Hera and Kanan walked by and quickly snatched Ezra. The door closed shut and Ezra realized he was in Sabine's room.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Sh!" Sabine said. "We need your help with something."

Ezra quickly looked around and didn't see anything suspicious.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"We need you to help us prank Kanan," Sabine explained. "We want to get back at him for waking you and Zeb up."

"Wait, why are you and Zeb only doing it?" Ezra asked. "You didn't get a bucket of ice and water poured on you."

"It's only because, with all the excitement coming out of your room, You guys made me mess up my painting! So listen up! We need you to help us steal some nangle imported from Duro," Sabine replied. "Kanan's slightly allergic to it."

Ezra thought for a moment, but a devious smirk appeared on his face.

"Alright, I'll do it," Ezra said as he shook hands with Sabine and Zeb.

Sabine explained how the three of them would steal the nangle from the imperials.

* * *

><p>After retrieving the nangle, Zeb and Ezra grinded the wood and Sabine put a little of it in each firework. After waiting for the sun to go down, the three specters gathered everyone in front of the ship and launched the fireworks.<p>

"This is nice Sabine!" Hera smiled, looking up into the sky, as Shadow walked around her.

By the time the third firework was launched, Kanan started sneezing. Ezra turned to Zeb as he was silently laughing.

"Kanan sounds like a sneezing Tooka cat!" Ezra whispered as Shadow leaped in Ezra's arms.

"That's why we pulled this on him," Zeb chuckled.

Sabine saw Kanan sneezing and had to put her helmet on to hide her expression. Even Chopper let out a few mechanical laughs. That's when Hera began to pick up on what was happening.

"Did you guys use nangle in your fireworks?" Hera asked.

"What? No!" Sabine said.

Ezra put Shadow in the ground and they (Zeb, Ezra, and Shadow) ran back up into the ship.

"Hold it right there!" She ordered Zeb and Ezra.

They stopped the fireworks and Hera ordered everyone to go into the kitchen. Shadow followed the specters back into The Ghost.

* * *

><p>"This prank war has got to stop before you guys start to hurt each other," Hera lectured.<p>

"But Kanan deserved it! He woke is up by pouring a bucket of ice and water on our heads!" Ezra argued.

"Yea! Which made us ruin Sabine's painting," Zeb added.

"Well...I can't argue with that...," Hera sighed and looked at Kanan.

She regrouped and looked at everyone.

"Anyway, this prank war is officially over!" Hera said as she left the kitchen.

Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, Ezra, and Shadow each looked at each other.

"She's next...," Ezra said.

"So what should we do to her?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know...but it'll have to involve explosives!" Sabine smiled as Chopper agreed.

"Let's meet in my tower tomorrow," Ezra said.

Each of them left suspiciously. Retaliation was on their mind...

* * *

><p>Specters,<p>

Dont forget to check out the debut of "New Forces" tomorrow! It's the sequel to "Vulnerable to the Force", so if you haven't read it yet, please check it out! Thanks!

Specter 7, out!


	12. Revenge of the Rebels

"So, what's the game plan?" Sabine asked as they gathered in Ezra's Tower.

"Um...I don't know. Ezra?" Kanan said.

"Alright, so this plan is going to need a lot of time. Kanan, you're going to be the distraction. Chopper, you'll work the cameras. Sabine, you'll paint. Zeb, you'll place explosives in The Phantom and The Ghost's cockpits, which Chopper will activate. Step one, Kanan, you ask Hera out on a date!" Ezra explained.

Kanan's eyes shot open.

"What? I'm going to ask Hera out on a date?" Kanan loudly gasped.

"Yea, what's the big deal?" Sabine teased and Ezra snickered in the background.

"Um...nothing...," Kanan blushed.

"Anyway, step two, Zeb and Sabine paint the entire ship and place explosives in the cockpits of The Phantom and The Ghost. Chopper will have the detonator and will be watching Kanan and Hera. Once they get close to The Ghost, were going to all hide and Hera will see the 'art' we did. Step three, we detonate the bombs in the cockpits," Ezra continued to explain.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you going to be doing?" Zeb growled.

"Are you forgetting that I made this plan?" Ezra glared at Zeb.

Sabine sighed.

"Fine, but if we get caught, you're taking the blame," Sabine said.

"Anyway, there's this great restaurant that I know that has great food and a romantic setting!" Ezra told Kanan. "It's underground, so none of the imperials know about it."

"So, when do we execute the plan?" Kanan asked.

"Well, we can't make it too sudden. We have to ease into it. So that means, Kanan, you're going to have to try to flirt with Hera for the next four days," Ezra answered.

Kanan began to laugh as everyone awkwardly stared at him.

"What do you mean, 'try to flirt'?" Kanan asked.

"Have you seen yourself?" Sabine insulted him.

"Yea...because this," Ezra gestured to Kanan, "isn't cutting it."

"Zeb, back me up! You know I'm good at flirting!" Kanan said.

"Uh...I would, but I promised Hera I wouldn't tell any lies," Zeb told him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the plan was going well and Hera and Kanan were beginning to flirt. Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, and Ezra spied on Kanan and Hera as he asked her out. Ezra was in the air vents of the ship, as Sabine and Zeb made Chopper put a microphone into the cockpit to hear their conversation. Ezra and the rest of the crew were all snickering and laughing in their rooms. Kanan's attempt to flirt was terrible!<p>

* * *

><p>"So, did you finally ask her out?" Ezra asked.<p>

"Yes, and I knew you were spying on me," Kanan crossed his arms, looking down at his padawan.

"Oh right...that Jedi-padawan bond!" Ezra said.

"Anyway, I did ask her out and we're going on a date...tonight. This plan better work!" Kanan told Ezra as they began to make their way to meet Zeb and Sabine.

They walked into Sabine's color-filled room and closed the door.

"So," Sabine started, "how was everything? Kanan, are you ready for your date?"

Kanan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys still trying to get me back for the water prank?" Kanan asked.

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

"By the way, when's your reservation?" Sabine inquired.

"Um...in three hours," Kanan answered.

"Okay, great! That means you have enough time to dress in something else!" Sabine exclaimed.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kanan looked at Sabine.

Everyone, except Kanan, broke down in laughter. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't been on a date in a long time. Or at all. After reviewing plans, Sabine began to paint her room. Kanan and Hera met in the kitchen and then left for their date. Once they left, Chopper checked the old republic cameras and confirmed that they were far away. Ezra, Chopper, and Zeb each grabbed spray cans and began to help Sabine paint the ship. Zeb and Chopper did the exterior and Ezra and Sabine did the interior.

* * *

><p>"Kanan, can we go now?" Hera groaned.<p>

"What? Why? We've only been here for four hours," Kanan weakly smiled.

Hera and Kanan had already eaten a five course dinner and the other rebels still hadn't finished the paint job. Kanan continued to wait for Chopper's signal, which was a vehement shaking of an old republic camera. A few minutes later, the camera began to shake. Kanan stood and up a me grabbed Hera.

"You know what, let's go. I'm really tired," Kanan said.

"Um...okay," Hera said.

She knew something was up, but she didn't want to make a scene. Oh what the heck! Kanan had already made a scene. She stopped and Kanan turned around. She had her arms crossed.

"Kanan, what's going on?" Hera asked.

"Nothing! It's just...I had a vision. Ezra needs me!" Kanan replied as he began to run again.

"Kanan! I know that's not it!" Hera shouted.

"Come on, we need to get back to the ship!" Kanan pulled Hera.

She sighed. Whatever Kanan was trying to pull, she knew she didn't want to see it.

"Kanan, what are you trying to pull on me?" Hera asked.

"What makes you think I'm trying to pull you on something?" Kanan laughed.

"Kanan, you took me on a four hour dinner. There's something up," Hera said.

* * *

><p>Hera began to walk to the ship as Kanan followed behind. From prior experience, he knew he should stay at least twenty feet away from Hera when she freaks out from a prank. And dodge her punches. She has a nasty right rook... The ship was in their sight and Hera stopped when she saw The Ghost. Kanan also froze. The ramp was down and the rebels were all standing there, waiting for Hera. Kanan snuck around Hera and nodded at Ezra.<p>

"So Hera...what do you think?" Sabine teased. "I know you've been wanting me to repaint the ship! I got Zeb, Chopper, and Ezra to help me!"

Hera became rigid and bristled. The outside of the ship was painted with stripes of green, orange, red, and other colors. The inside of the ship was even more color-filled.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Hera screamed as she charged at Kanan and the other rebels.

Chopper watched from the surveillance cameras from a hiding spot. It was almost time. Hera chased Kanan into the cockpit and he closed the doors. Suddenly, cold or bombs exploded from Chopper's detonator and Hera was covered in blue paint. The other rebels appeared and began to laugh. Hera took a deep breath with a distraught expression on her face and left for her room-which was also rainbow colored.

"Specters...you all just got your death wish...," Hera muttered as she cleaned herself.


	13. The Battle

"Specter 1! We're going to have to fight back! Get into position!" Hera yelled as they dodged the ship.

It had been several days since the paint incident. The Ghost had been cleaned off and was back to its normal metallic color. The crew had just stolen cargo from an imperial ship and now, some other rebel was fighting for it.

"We robbed The Empire first, why does this guy want it?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, but whoever else knows about the quality of what's in here, must really want it!" Kana replied as he rushed up the ship to help Hera.

The rest of the crew made their way to the cockpit where Hera was. The ship began to toss and turn violently, nearly turning completely upside down. The rebels nearly fell on top of each other to get to the cockpit. Once they made it, Hera shut the doors. The attacking ship fired another shot. Suddenly the cabin went dark and the power went out. The ship was near Lothal and the gravity of the planet pulled them in close. The crew screamed. The ship was now in a nose dive, spiraling down to the planet.

"Hera! Can't you do something?" Kanan asked.

"I can't! The power's gone out!" Hera replied.

The crew continued to scream and panic. All their tools were in the back of the ship and the doors don't open without electricity. They were specifically made to not open without electricity, so even Zeb couldn't pry the door open.

"Guys, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble around the ship!" Ezra said as they gained speed.

"I'm sorry for being a terrible room mate!" Zeb added.

"I'm sorry for using my paint bombs for the pranks!" Sabine shouted.

Chopper shouted an apology as the ground became more visible.

"Hera, we're sorry we pulled that prank on you!" Kanan shouted.

"Good!" Hera said.

"What?" Everyone simultaneously asked.

Hera smiled, turned the power back on, and pulled the ship up, saving them from a crash landing. Everyone was bewildered. Hera pulled out an old comm and spoke into it.

"Ghost to Dad, thanks for helping me scare my friends," Hera said.

"Your welcome, sweetie," Hera's father replied.

Hera's father's ship flew in front of The Ghost and he waved goodbye to his daughter, who waved back.

"Wait? Was this all a set up?" Kanan asked.

"You bet!" Hera replied as she directed the ship back into space.

Everyone was frozen. This entire battle was set up, by a Twi'lek and her father. They'd been tossed over each other and scared half-way to death by a prank. Hera was clearly the queen of pranks. Once the ship was back in the air on Lothal, Hera set it on auto-pilot. The day was done. Everyone was still frozen. Their jaws were hanging to the ground. Hera was pleased. She began to make her way back to her cabin, but then stopped.

"Oh...and you guys have a good night...," she smirked and then left.

Kanan then gasped and everyone looked at him.

"She's not done with us!" Kanan said.


	14. No Need to Retaliate

"So, you don't think I should retaliate more?" Hera asked Chopper.

He replied in beeps and other mechanical noises. Hera nodded.

"You're right about that! Let's see what happens!" Hera smirked.

Chopper made some happy noises and raised his mechanical arms in the air in celebration. Kanan and the others watched from the hallway. He didn't know what they were saying, but he knew something wasn't right. He gave Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra a signal.

"Be careful!" Kanan whispered to the others as they walked into the kitchen where Hera was.

They all took a seat and Hera turned around, causing them the jump backward. She gave them a confused look as she examined each of their faces.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning!" Everyone responded in unison.

"Okay...," Hera trailed off.

_They look suspicious...something's up_, Hera thought. She was about to leave the kitchen when she turned around.

"Did you all set up another prank?" She crossed her arms.

"Of course not! We're not pranking you! You gave us heart attacks at the last battle!" Kanan bursted.

"You all deserved it!" Hera looked at them.

"We know, and we really, really, really regret it!" Ezra said.

"Is there anything we can do to prove so?" Sabine asked.

Hera thought. She still had to unload the crates.

"You guys, sort the crates we got from the empire, and after that, maybe I'll make you all some breakfast!" Hera smiled.

Everyone ran down to the boarding dock. However, Zeb was the first to get down there and suddenly stopped in the hallway, causing everyone to crash into each other.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to eat, Zeb?" Ezra stood up.

"I just thought of something. What if Hera put something in the crates?" Zeb pointed to them.

Everyone else stared at the crates. _True...very true...,_ Kanan thought.

"Or she could've put something in my backpack!" Ezra pointed.

"Or my paint box!" Sabine added.

"Or in my secret box with my diary!" Zeb shouted.

"Wait! In your what?" Ezra looked up at the Lasat.

"Uh...nothing...," Zeb tried to cover up what he said.

"Mm-hm...," Sabine rolled her eyes.

The specters hid in the corner of the boarding dock, staring at the crates, the paint box, Ezra's backpack, and the secret box. Could Hera have put something in one or all of these things? They all stood there for five minutes.

"Kanan, can't you, like, open the crates with the force or something to make sure they're not filled with bombs?" Zeb asked and Sabine nodded.

"Yes...but...," Kanan looked around for an excuse to not be the first one to look inside the crates, "Ezra should do it!"

"What?" Ezra jumped. "Why can't you you do it? You're the adult!"

"Because...you're the padawan and you need training!" Kanan said.

Ezra took a small step forward, toward the crates. Sabine saw him and pushed him closer. Ezra quickly turned around and gave her a playful scold. He raised his hand and focused.

"Bomb!" Zeb shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ezra opened his eyes and the Specters charged at a random objects with their lightsabers, blasters, and/or bo-rifles. Hera quickly reacted to the "bomb!" shout and raced along with Chopper to the loading dock. She looked down and saw the destruction of the crates. Zeb was tearing apart his secret box. Sabine and Kanan were blasting the crates apart. Ezra was destroying his backpack.

"Guys! Guys! Stop!" Hera screamed.

Everyone stopped as debris fell from the top of the boarding dock and they looked up at Hera.

"Hey!" Everyone said in fake-sounding voice.

"Hey guys...what are you doing?" Hera smiled.

"Um...looking for bombs?" Zeb scratched his head.

Kana sighed and put his lightsaber down.

"Okay, look, we got paranoid and thought you out a bomb in one of the crates or in one of our belongings," Kanan explained. "End of story."

"Wow," Hera shook her head.

"Karabast!" Zeb shouted.

All eyes were on him. He held up a bunch of stuffing and his eyes watered.

"I just ripped apart my favorite stuffed Tooka cat from when I was a kid!" Zeb screamed.

"Zeb, I don't know how you do it on Lasan, but what's the oldest age you can be to be considered a kid?" Sabine sarcastically asked.

"No!" Ezra cried.

He picked up two halves of a stormtrooper helmet.

"I just cut my first stormtrooper helmet in half!" Ezra looked at the dirty, old helmet.

"Dang it!" Sabine angrily cried out. "I just blasted our new blasters to pieces!"

"And I just broke the holodisk that was added to the crate from Fulcrum!" Kanan sadly looked at the shattered.

Hera and Chopper began to laugh and everyone looked up at them.

"Why are you laughing?" Sabine asked.

"You guys were so paranoid about what I was going to do as part of my revenge, that you guys destroyed some of your most precious belongings!" Hera laughed.

Hera began to make her way back to the cockpit.

"Chopper, you were right! You don't always need to retaliate!" Everyone heard her say from the hallway. "Sometimes, your victims' paranoia does it for you!"


	15. Meet Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III

Readers,

I recently have been in touch with a userand I have agreed to write a chapter of "Specter Tales" including their idea and OC. (Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III is their username and their OC's name.) **So, I dedicate this chapter to Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III**. I hope you all check out his/her profile!

Specter 7, out!

* * *

><p>"So, why are we here?" Ezra asked as he took a seat on the ramp of The Ghost.<p>

"Sabine wanted to visit her parents," Zeb answered then yawned. "I'm going to take a nap."

Zeb slowly made his way back into the ship and Ezra looked around the horizon. The Ghost had traveled to Mandlore for Sabine to visit her parents. Sabine had just left and Ezra, Hera, Zeb, and Chopper waved goodbye to her. Kanan was still recovering from the last mission in his room. Ezra had never been to Mandlore before, but he did know several Mandalorians. Sabine was just one of the few. Before Ezra met The Ghost crew, he made a little deal with a young Mandalorian, named Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III. However, Ezra and everyone else called him "Reidak" or "Rei" for short. He was two years older than Ezra and was pretty tall. He was about six feet to be exact. Reidak had black hair that was somewhat spiky and combed back. His signature armor was jet black and had a skull on it. _Maybe he's here..._, Ezra wondered. Ezra curiously stood up and began to walk to a nearby village. Hera saw him and shouted at him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Hera asked him.

"I'm just going to visit a friend!" Ezra replied.

"You know other Mandalorians?" Hera questioned.

"Yea! I'll be right back!" Ezra waved as he ran off.

"Be back here in an hour!" Hera shouted.

She heard a faint "okay" from the distance and shook her head. _As long as he isn't pranking me, then I'm okay with it..._, Hera thought as she made her way back into the ship.

* * *

><p>Ezra wandered the busy streets of Mandlore and passed by stormtroopers. He began to make his way down a familiar hidden street. He found a metal rusty door that led underground. There was a bright red skull on the door. He saw light peeking through the cracks of the door. He knocked on it. Then a small metal plate slid open and two bright red eyes appeared.<p>

"What's the passcode?" A voice asked.

"Rei, it's me! Ezra Bridger!" He replied.

The metal plate slammed back into place. Ezra stood there, confused. Maybe Rei didn't recognize him. Abruptly, the door opened and a small ball rolled towards Ezra and hit his shoe. It suddenly burst into smoke and Ezra began to cough. He squinted through the smoke as it dissipated. Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III appeared in his signature black Mandalorian armor in full confidence.

"Ezra Bridger...y'know I've heard your speech from Lothal!" Reidak smiled.

"Oh, so you remember me!" Ezra relaxed and opened his eyes. "Woah!"

Ezra's vision had changed. Before the bomb went off, everything was normally colored. There was the standard gray, white, and silver for the Empire. But now, the world was an illusion! Random colors were cast everywhere. They were bright colors. Loud and somewhat obnoxious, but beautiful.

"Ha ha! Like it? It's my latest prank invention for the Empire!" Reidak laughed.

"Yea. It's cool. When does it wear off?" Ezra asked as he looked around.

"As far as I know...it doesn't," Reidak laughed some more.

"What?" Ezra shouted.

"I'm kidding! It should wear off in three hours. Come on inside!" Reidak welcome Ezra.

The two teenagers entered Rei's home and Ezra took a seat at a nearby table. He'd never been in Reidak's home before. There were strange inventions everywhere. Rei took a seat in front of Ezra as he continued to look around.

"Like the place? It's not much, but it's something," Rei followed Ezra's eyes.

"It's something alright!" Ezra smiled.

"So, what are you here for?" Rei asked.

"Well, my new team and I came for a crew member to visit her parents," Ezra replied.

"Nice...nice...," Rei nodded. "Did you come for a good reason, though?"

"Yea, I'm getting to that," Ezra leaned in with a devious smile. "I'm in a prank war with my crew and I need some ideas."

"Ha ha! There you go! What kind of pranks are you looking for? I've got a book of a thousand pranks!" Rei laughed.

"Seriously? Can I see it?" Ezra looked at Rei.

Rei replied with a bunch of laughs.

"Sorry! No can do, my friend!" Rei sighed. "That book is dangerous in the wrong hands!"

"I think it's already in some 'wrong' hands!" Ezra and Rei laughed.

"Okay, so tell me about this crew. I can't help you if I don't know who the victim is!" Rei said.

"Well, the pilot of the ship is a Twi'lek and her name is Hera. She's smart and sassy. Plus, she pulls some pretty good pranks herself!" Ezra described Hera.

"What was one of her best pranks?" Rei asked.

"Recently, we were on a mission and this other ship was chasing after what we stole. So, our pilot made me and the rest of the crew crash into each other as she maneuvered around the other ship. The ship was completely harmless! Afterwards, everyone got so paranoid, we destroyed our most prized possessions! She's cruel!" Ezra replied.

"Ooh...those kinds of pranksters are dangerous," Rei commented. "Who else?"

"Well, there's a droid on the ship called C1-10PR. We call him Chopper. He gets on my nerves...a lot! He's pulled the bolts out of my bed and made me fall on top of my room mate. He's shocked me with his taser and...he's just a nuisance," Ezra sighed.

"I have the perfect prank for you!" Reidak smirked. "But, it'll require two people...at a price..."

"What do I have to give you?" Ezra asked.

"I'll tell you after the prank has been executed," Reidak told him.

Ezra nodded and Reidak and he sealed the deal. They created a plan, and loaded up on supplies. Forty-five minutes passed and it was time for Ezra to head back to The Ghost. He would just barely make it back on time. Rei and Ezra rushed up the ramp. Rei said he needed time to examine the "battlefield". Ezra casually walked around the ship as Rei got to know his surroundings. His vision was still color filled. However, he noticed that Zeb wasn't there. He figured Zeb had gone out to look for him. After sneaking around, Rei told Ezra that Hera and Kanan were sleeping. Of course, he didn't know Kanan. Chopper finally saw Rei and Ezra in the kitchen and began to shout at Ezra.

"Chopper, calm down! This is my friend Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III," Ezra said.

Chopper let out a few grumbles. Rei leaned down and smiled at the droid as Ezra stepped around Chopper.

"Hi Chopper. Nice to meet you," Rei offered his hand.

Ezra swiftly and un-noticeably put a sign on Chopper. It said "SELL ME". Ezra returned to Chopper's vision and Chopper glared at the suspicious boys. He shocked Reidak and he left with the sign on him.

"Nice droid...," Reidak rubbed his hand.

Other than getting shocked, Rei and Ezra celebrated and snickered as they watched Chopper move away from them with the sign. They reloaded and began to execute their next plan.

"It's go for the Twi'lek!" Reidak smirked.

The two teenagers snuck into Hera's room with a bucket...filled with ice and water. Reidak told Ezra earlier that the ice was imported from Hoth. This prank would be awesome! Ezra took the bucket from Reidak, who held the door open, and levitated it in the air using the force. He walked slowly and quietly back to the hallway and made sure that the bucket was directly over Hera's head. The doors closed and Ezra released the ice and water. Within seconds, Hera screamed. Reidak and Ezra raced away from the room and they ran into Zeb. Reidak was astonished by Zeb's size. Ezra weakly smiled and then Chopper was behind him. Hera raced out from her room.

"Ezra Bridger!" She furiously screamed.

Zeb stepped out of the way and the chase began. It all started when Chopper shocked both Ezra and Reidak. Afterwards, Hera and Chopper raced after Ezra and Rei. Zeb laughed as he watched the show. Sabine approached Zeb as she returned from her visit and suddenly came to a stop when she saw the four people run past her. The door opened and Kanan stuck his head out and saw the angry people run past him. Then he turned to see Sabine and Zeb.

"I'm...going back to bed," Kanan said as he retreated back to the sanity of his room.

Sabine continued to make her way towards Zeb, but had a concerned, curious, and confused expression. The group of people rushed past them again.

"What—" Sabine was about to ask.

"Don't ask. Just...just don't," Zeb said.


	16. Ice Cream

Readers,

I recently have been in touch with a user on and I have agreed to write a chapter of "Specter Tales" including their idea and OC. (Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III is their username and their OC's name.) So, **I dedicate this chapter to Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III**. I hope you all check out his/her profile on !

Specter 7, out!

* * *

><p>Reidak had been on The Ghost for two days. And in those two days, he and Ezra had pranked around half of the other Specters. However, Reidak had the book of one thousand pranks. There are plenty more pranks to be pulled. Today, Ezra and Reidak had something very special planned for the rest of the crew.<p>

"Look, guys, we're really sorry for the pranks we pulled yesterday," Ezra started.

"So, we made you guys some ice cream!" Reidak finished as everyone looked at the five bowls of frozen sweets.

The crew members looked at the white, frosty treat. Zeb was convinced. A huge smile appeared on his face. However, Hera stopped him from taking a bowl.

"How do we know you guys aren't trying to prank us?" Hera asked.

"Come on, guys! Ice cream is my favorite treat when I was a kid! You know how hard this is for me to watch you guys just eat it in front of me?" Ezra said.

Chopper snuck up behind up Reidak and shocked him. As Reidak tossed the tray of ice cream and Zeb caught it. Reidak sat up and looked at Chopper.

"Stupid droid," he muttered as he got up.

Ezra and Reidak watched as the Specters cautiously started eating the ice cream.

"This is really good!" Sabine said. "I accept your apology ice cream."

"Same here," Zeb said with his mouth full of ice cream.

"I accept," Kanan said.

"I admit it! This is a really good apology ice cream!" Hera smiled.

Chopper made a bunch of beeps and noises.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Ezra, Reidak! What did you do?" Everyone shouted.

"Reidak, what exactly did we do?" Ezra asked as he ran beside Reidak away from The Ghost.

Reidak and Ezra stopped a quarter of a mile away from the ship and took a break.

"Ezra, we put laxatives in the ice cream," Reidak laughed.

"Seriously?" Ezra gasped. "They're going to kill me!"

"I know! Which is why you deserve this," Reidak handed over the book of a thousand pranks.

Ezra was speechless. He took the thick book from Reidak and looked up at him.

"Are you really giving me this?" Ezra asked.

"Hey, you are about to experience the most terrifying part of pulling pranks-karma," Reidak replied. "You completely deserve it. By the way, it's just a copy, so don't think you can out-prank me."

"Wow...thanks!" Ezra smiled as he slipped it into a secret pocket of his backpack.

"Your welcome," Reidak said as he began to head back to his home. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Ezra waved as Rei left.

Ezra turned around and all the sudden, he was blinded with paint. He opened his eyes and saw an angry crew. He weakly smiled and waved. Then he saw Sabine pull out more paint bombs. His instinct: run.

"Yea, you better run!" Zeb shouted as they chased after him.


End file.
